


Christmas special

by Weeeeeee7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeeeeee7/pseuds/Weeeeeee7
Summary: I used to like Christmas





	Christmas special

**Author's Note:**

> Test

I used to like Christmas 

Each year, I used to hang out with my family around Christmas time. Our relationships weren't the best, but it was still nice to be around the people you've been raised around. 

The food was also nice, but most of it was too sugary for me. So I often ate in small amounts. 

Don't get me started on the gifts.   
While I said my family and I didn't get along that well, they still gave me stuff. I remember getting the commodore 64 once. 

I say "used to". 

This is because I was murder December 25th, 1999


End file.
